Little Salvation
by Nami Michue
Summary: Como alguien puede dormir con tanto llanto...esto me desespera,pero nos unio a los dos...Maka y Soul tienen que hacerse cargo de una pequeña bebe,pero el problema esta cuando las peleas y Kinshin se intromenten
1. Un pequeño Bulto en el Shibusen

Una pequeña Adaptacion de "Little Surprice" de Maka Kagamine

Titulo: Little Salvation

MAKA POV

Cuando derrotamos al Kishin me sentí llena de muchos sentimientos, entre ellos emoción y alegría ¡Habíamos logrado algo grande! Pensé que a partir de ese momento Shinigami-sama nos daría misiones mucho más importantes, que nos tomaría en cuenta para participar en todas aquellas misiones que en un pasado Soul y yo mirabamos deseosos de que alguna vez pudiésemos tomar algo así…

Han pasado ya 5 largos años, ambos, tanto Soul como yo tenemos los 18 años ya. Shinigami-sama al principio nos dio misiones importantes y eso me satisfacía de alguna forma, pero con el tiempo eso se había vuelto rutinario, las misiones que antes anhelábamos tanto ahora se habían convertido en misiones extremadamente fáciles para nosotros.

- Pero que día más cansado- dije yo mientras abruptamente me dejaba caer con todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el sofá de aquel departamento que compartíamos desde hace ya mucho tiempo

-¿Maka, estás segura de que la última misión no te hizo daño?- dijo Soul mientras imitaba mi comportamiento

-¿¡Pero qué cosas dices Soul!? Esas misiones son demasiado fáciles… son... son un...- intentaba decir cuando Soul de repente me interrumpió

-¿Insulto para nuestras habilidades?, Lo sé, por eso te pregunte que si no te había afectado, ¿Cómo puedes estar cansada con esas cosas tan patéticas?- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja en modo de burla, mi compañero ahora era mucho más maduro que antes, pero aun así seguía molestándome, pareciera como si le encantara verme enojada

- No seas pesado Soul, pero ciertamente al ser tan fáciles las misiones tenemos más tiempo libre y eso me agrada, de cierto modo- dije mientras volteaba a verle con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Tienes razón, es bueno relajarse cuando uno tiene tiempo libre- mientras posaba sus manos sobre su nuca y me sonreía, ya no me importa tanto cuando me molesta, pero ¡Dios santo! Adoro su sonrisa, tiene un no sé qué, que me termina por facinar. Esa sonrisa fue uno de los motivos por los que yo acepte que estaba locamente enamorada de ese muchacho tonto.

-ohm bueno ya tenemos que irnos Soul- dije mientras me estiraba un poco

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde si se puede saber?- al parecer sigue siendo el mismo, olvido lo que nos dijo Shinigami-sama

-Recuerda que Shinigami-sama nos dijo que después de terminar la misión fuéramos con el- dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida

-Ehh cierto lo había olvidado por completo

Empezamos el recorrido para ir al Shibusen y por mismo a la oficina de Shinigami-sama, en mi mente no hacía más que preguntarse ¿Abre hecho algo malo? ¿A caso fue Soul el que hizo algo que no debería?, generalmente no me inquietaría mucho el que Shinigami-sama nos llamara a su oficina después de una misión, pero esta ocasión su forma de hablar fue muy formal y seria, eso aria preocupar hasta a el mismísimo ¡Black Star!

-------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando ingresamos al Shibusen, escuche como Soul soltaba un suspiro hondo lleno de confusión, quizá el también se encontraba nervioso.

Al estar parados enfrente de la puerta del Death Room, espere un poco hasta que abrí la puerta, caminamos un poco hasta encontrarnos con Shinigami-sama

-Hola, Hola – nos saludo, con su forma de hablar tan peculiar

-Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama- saludamos de una forma muy respetuosa al director del Shibusen

-bien, bien ¿Cómo les fue en su última misión Maka-chan?

-Pues Shinigami-sama… queríamos hablar con usted sobre ese asunto, las misiones se vuelven cada día mas fáciles, en esta ocasión la bruja, prácticamente se rindió

-Ohm ya veo, así que se aburren con sus misiones cada día mas... yo también quería hablaros sobre ese asunto.

-Shinigami-sama con todo respeto, sería bueno un cambio de vez en cuando- dijo Soul un poco fastidiado

-Soul- kun dime una cosa, ¿te gustaría tomar vacaciones de esas aburridas misiones?

-Pues no precisamente unas vacaciones, pero si me gustaría un poco mas de dificultan en las misiones

-Bien pues no se hable más, les tengo una nueva misión chicos- dijo Shinigami-sama manteniéndonos a Soul y a mí a las expectativas –hace poco encontramos un pequeño bulto en la entrada del Shibusen, nos está causando un poco de problemas porque todos nos encontramos bastante ocupados, así que quiero que se encarguen de el pequeño bulto

-Pero Shinigami-sama, que es ese bulto que se encontraron

-uhmm bueno Maka-chan ya lo veréis, puedes pasar nygus

En eso volteamos Soul y yo hacia la puerta curiosos de lo que pudiera haber en el bulto, cuando vimos a nygus-sensei cargando de una forma muy cuidadosa el bulto, me ataco una ansiedad horrible, creo que había descubierto que era aquel bulto.

-Este pequeño bulto será su misión, tendrán que encargarse de que no le falte nada durante algún tiempo- dijo Shinigami-sama mientras nygus-sensei quitaba poco a poco las sabanas y mostraba un pequeño bebe.

-Como puede estar usted tan tranquilo diciéndole a dos adolecentes que cuidara a un bebe- dijo Soul desesperado

-Es que yo creo que ustedes son suficientemente maduros para cuidar a una bebe-dijo Shinigami-sama, en el momento en que vi a la bebe sonriendo ya no pude mas y mis piernas dejaron de funcionar, sin más caí al piso

-Maka te encuentras bien- fue a mi lado Soul preocupado

-Si estoy bien, solo es el simple hecho de que me sentí muy…-intentaba decir cuando entro mi padre con una bolsa llena de muchas cosas, hasta que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y de la bebe

-Shinigami-sama ¿qué hace aquí la pequeña Allison, y más aún porque esta mi querida Maka y el tipo ese Soul aquí?- pregunto mi padre, a mi parecer era muy obvio

-Bueno spirit-kun lo que pasa es que Soul-kun y Maka-chan se encargaran de la pequeña Allison

-Como puede ser posible Shinigami-sama, que no ve que el tipo este se puede hacer ilusiones con mi pequeña Maka al tener un bebe en casa que los aria parecer una familia – dijo empezando a desesperarse

-Shinigami-chop- al parecer mi padre había hartado a Shinigami sama

-Cambiando de tema Shinigami-sama… ¿Por qué Allison?- pregunto curioso Soul

-Bueno es que no podíamos simplemente decirle esa Bebe, así que nygus se encargo de que ella se llamara Allison-chan

-Soul y Maka tienen almas que sincronizan muy bien, además de que se complementan y por el mismo hecho, son apropiados para que a Allí-chan no le falte nada- esta vez hablo nygus-sensei

-Bueno ustedes tendrán que llevarla a casa y cuidarla como corresponde – dijo Shinigami-sama

Sin previo avisto nygus-sensei se paro en frente mío y me extendió una mano para que pudiera pararme, luego de eso – Maka ¿por que no intentas cargar un rato a la pequeña Allison?- pregunto y yo accedí, cuando la tuve en brazos pues fue una sensación extraña, JAMAS en mi vida había cargado a una bebe, pero de cierto modo cuando la veía sonreír con esos ojitos aguamarina y ese cabello negro como la noche con pequeños destellos de luz me hacía sentir tranquila, de repente sentí como Soul se acercaba desde mi espalda y observaba a la bebe

-¿Por qué no mejor les encarga esta tarea a otras personas?- notaba en su voz un aire de preocupación

-Piénsalo bien Soul-kun, si se lo encargo a Kid y a Liz y a Patty ¿Qué crees que pasaría?

-bueno… -me puse a imaginar que pasaría, de cierto modo me empezó a entrar pánico, seguramente ese loco se pondría a "prepararle los biberones simétricamente" o hacer cualquier cosa dañina para la bebe simplemente porque era "simétrico"- Ok está bien con Kid no puede quedarse la bebe, ¿Pero y Tsubaki y Black Star? yo creo que Tsubaki sabría como cuidar a la bebe adecuadamente- dijo mi compañero

-Pues sí, es cierto que Tsubaki podría cuidarlo… pero imagínate a Black Star con la bebe- pronuncio esta vez nygus-sensei, cuando dijo eso volteé a ver a la pequeña eh imagine a Black Star llevándola a lugares peligrosos para que "viera cuán grande era"

-NOOO, NOS LA LLEVAREMOS Y LA CUIDAREMOS- dijimos al unisonó Soul y yo, en ese momento mi padre despertó después del tremendo golpe que le había dado Shinigami-sama y nygus-sensei salía de la Death Room

-buenas noticias Spirit-kun, Maka-chan y Soul se encargaran de Allí-chan – menciono con su típico tono de voz Shinigami-sama

-¿¡Pero que está diciendo Shinigami-sama!?¡Mi Maka-chan no puede cuidar a un bebe en esta edad! – dijo empezando a llorar mi padre mientras se sentaba abrazando sus piernas en un rincón

-Tomen chicos, esto es lo esencial para cuidar a Allí-chan por hoy y mañana pero tendrán que comprar más cosas- dijo nygus-sensei después de entrar de nuevo a la Death Room con una mochila y se la entregaba a Soul-kun

-Mas te vale no hacerte ilusiones con mi pequeña Maka- dijo furioso mi padre

-Vámonos Soul se va a hacer tarde y no es bueno para un bebe estar fuera tan noche- dije mientras ignoraba totalmente a mi padre

-Maka porque ignoras a tu padre – dijo mientras yo volteaba con una mirada inexpresiva – yo no veo más que un infiel aquí – dije volteándome a ver a la pequeña Allison y le sonreía –

-Hasta luego Shinigami-sama y Nygus-sensei- dijimos mientras nos marchábamos con la pequeña y mi padre se quedaba llorando en una esquina

De camino a casa, solo me la pase observando a la pequeña, ¿En qué problema nos habíamos metido? Cuando llegamos lo único que quería era comer y dormirme pero al parecer la pequeña no pensó lo mismo y empezó a llorar

-¿Soul qué hacemos?- dije llena de desesperación

* * *

Esto es todo, el primer capitulo se parece muchisimo al primer capitulo de Maka-chan pero es que la trama se mete en este capitulo, bueno, en los proximos capitulos veremos muchas mas cosas aunque si basados en lo que escribio Maka-chan pues tienen mi toque hehe.

Gracias Maka-chan por permitirme hacer la adaptacion y Gracias a los que leen esta historia


	2. Conviviendo en una pelea

Segundo Capitulo de Little Salvation adaptación de Little Surprice de Maka Kagamine

POV Soul

Cuando íbamos de regreso al departamento, no puede evitar mirar a Maka, ¿cuándo se había convertido esa sonrisa tierna y dulce en una maternal? Ciertamente al principio no me agrado para nada tener que cuidar de un bebe, son demasiado molestos, y eso significaba que Shinigami-sama no nos daría misiones por un buen tiempo, pero al ver al amor de mi vida cargando a un bebe me imagine cosas que debo admitir no eran nada Cool. Cuando por fin acepte que amaba a Maka los sentimientos que tuve en ese momento fueron realmente Cool, algo muy a mi estilo pero esto era demasiado 18 años y pensando como seria tener un bebe con Maka, ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho mis sentimientos!

Cuando llegamos, tenía intención de acostarme en mi cama y no despertar mínimo en tres días, pero por lo visto cierta bebita no estaba demasiado conforme con ello y empezó a llorar

-Soul ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Maka asustada, ciertamente me encantaba verla con muchos tipos de cara era entretenido, pero por el momento no tenía tiempo de estar pensando en eso, la bebe estaba llorando y ciertamente si no hacíamos algo me iba a quedar sordo

-Bueno y por qué no intentamos darle de comer – dije intentando pensar en esos programas que de repente salían en la televisión

-¿Y sabes que darle de comer?- pregunto Maka estresada

-Bueno pues supongo que tendrá un año de edad así que debería tomar leche- dije pensando y razonando, cosa que generalmente se encargaba Maka

- Anda ¿Qué esperas? Ve a hacerle el biberón a la nena- dijo Maka mandándome lo cual me estaba enojando

-¿Por qué yo? Dame a la bebe y vete tú a hacer el biberón para Allison- dije dejando que mis emociones se desbordaran

-Se puede saber ¿con que derecho te sientes para mandarme?- dijo gritando Maka-Te recuerdo que yo soy el cerebro del equipo, tú debes de prepararlo

-Si yo quiero me puedo largar de este lugar y dejarte con la bebe…- me guarde silencio cuando sentí la manita de la bebe sobre mi mano mientras lloraba – Maka no debemos pelear enfrente de la bebe, tenemos que ser un buen ejemplo

-Tienes razón, la desesperación me inundo y me enfade por algo tan tonto - dijo mientras trataba de que la bebe dejara de llorar- Lo siento mucho Allí-chan no nos volveremos a pelear

-Voy a prepararle un biberón a Allison – dije mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina con uno de los biberones y un bote de leche que tenia la mochila que nos dio Nygus-sensei, cuando estuvo lista según las indicaciones de la botella se la iba a dar pero Maka me detuvo

-¿Esta tibia Soul?- pregunto, cosa que ciertamente había olvidado por completo revisar- no tienes remedio, toma- me dijo mientras me daba a Allison para que ella comprobara la temperatura de el biberón al hacerlo y fijarse que estuviera tibia se la dio a Allison mientras se encontraba recostada sobre mi brazo y así poco a poco se fue durmiendo

-Mírala quien diría que cuando despierta puede llegar a desgarrar los tímpanos con su llanto – dije mientras susurraba para evitar que la bebe se despertara

-Tienes razón, Soul yo lo siento realmente deje que el estrés me dominara- Maka bajo la cabeza, como queriendo huir de mis ojos

-Maka, eso no es realmente importante, ciertamente yo también tuve la culpa por que seguí con la pelea, de no haber sido por la bebe me hubiera ido dejándote todas las responsabilidades- dije sonriéndole cálidamente pero ella no lo vio

-Hablando de eso mejor hay que llevarla a dormir, no es muy cómodo que duerma en tus brazos ¿No es cierto?- dijo Maka divertida

-Pues ciertamente no es muy cómodo señorita pechos planos- dije queriendo divertirme

- Si no quieres recibir un Maka-chop no lo vuelvas a decir- me dijo con unos ojos llenos de furia, agradecí mentalmente tener a la bebe en brazos, de no haber sido por ella me habría dolido la cabeza por dos días enteros

-Por cierto Maka, por que no mejor duermes tu con la bebe, podría ser un poco peligroso que durmiera con migo, la puedo aplastar

-Pero, sería el mismo caso que el mío Soul, No creo que sea prudente que duerma con ninguno de los dos

- ¿y entonces que deberíamos hacer?- Maka opinaba mucho pero poco ayudaba

-Bien Soul, Hoy dormirá conmigo pero mañana mismo iremos a comprarle una cuna y las otras cosas que tenemos que usar con una bebe, recuerda que Nygus-sensei nos dijo que las cosas en la mochila solo alcanzarían para dos días

-si está bien- dije mientras que observaba a Maka quitarme a la niña y llevándosela a su cuarto

Resople con desgano, simplemente esto me estaba agotando mucho, fue como una montaña rusa llena de emociones. Últimamente me sentía asfixiado de no poder decirle mis sentimientos a la mismísima Maka pero, con una bebe en casa es mucho más difícil, ahora no solo teníamos que preocuparnos por nuestras propias cosas, también teníamos a un ser pequeñito a quien cuidar y lamentablemente es muy difícil. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto pensando en qué hacer con la bebe, ¿Cómo sería la mejor forma de cuidarla? ¿Que le gustaría? ¿Debería sacarla a pasear? Tantas preguntas con un tema en común Allison

En la mañana sentí como alguien hablaba por el teléfono eh instintivamente me pare a ver quién era el que hablaba tan temprano por la mañana

-Bien, Gracias por todo su apoyo, ahora iré a despertar a Soul, si Gracias, Hasta luego- veía hablar a Maka hablaba por teléfono así que me acerque

-¿Quien era Maka?- pregunte de repente haciendo que se asustara y por ende soltara una pequeña ropa de las manos - ¿Dónde está Allison?

-Ehh Soul no me asustes de esa forma tan temprano en la mañana, era Shinigami-sama, dijo que en la tarjeta de estudiantes nos había incluido dinero para comprar todas las cosas que necesitaríamos para Allison entre ellas la cuna, que no es para nada barata – dijo Maka agachándose por la ropita que acababa de dejar caer- en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta…Allison está en mi cuarto, aun sigue dormida, que envidia me da

-¿Por qué? ¿A caso no pudiste dormir correctamente?- le pregunte, ciertamente se veía realmente cansada

-¿Enserio no oíste sus llantos en la noche?- pregunto mientras ponía cara de ayuda

-Pues no, lo siento ayer estaba realmente cansado y no escuche nada

-En la noche Allison se puso a llorar varias veces, para mi fortuna recordé que mi padre me había dicho que cuando pequeña solía levantarlo varias veces por la madrugada para cámbiame el pañal y darme de comer- dijo suspirando Maka

-Por qué no vas a dormir un rato, aun son las 8 yo me encargare de el desayuno y de cambiar a Allison, cuando sean las 10 te despierto para que te arregles y a las 11 nos vamos a comprar las cosas de Allison- dije mostrándome más cooperativo de lo que lo había hecho antes, pero es que Maka en realidad se veía cansada como si no hubiera dormido casi nada anoche y pues también culpable, no puedo dejar a Maka con todas las responsabilidades a ella.

-Gracias Soul, en verdad agradecería que lo hicieras – dijo mientras yo la seguía a su cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta vimos a la pequeña sonriendo y jugando con sus manos y la cobija que estaba tapándola

-Me la llevare para que puedas descansar- dije mientras cargaba a la pequeña Allison y la sacaba del cuarto de Maka – bueno pequeña tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, así que primero vamos a cambiarte y luego me cambiare yo – dije mientras le sonreía, ella realmente me hacia tranquilizar.

Cuando la estaba cambiando agarre la misma ropa que había tomado Maka y me pareció realmente un tierno conjunto… esperen que dije… erg Esto no es nada Cool, dejando mis pensamientos a un lado cambie a la niña. Cuando termine de cambiarla la recosté sobre mi cama, cuando termine de vestirme volteé a donde se encontraba la niña y corrí a donde se encontraba

-Debo recordar no dejarla sola de nuevo esto pudo ser muy peligroso- dije mientras cargaba a Allison casi antes de que callera de la cama de cabeza, como no iba a dejar a Allison sola de nuevo pensé que la mejor idea sería pedir algo de desayunar, y como solo se me ocurrió un restaurante familiar pues llame a ese, seguramente Maka se enojaría conmigo por no hacer lo que me correspondía, pero no puedo dejar a Allison sola de nuevo.

-Bien pequeña ahora hay que esperar a que llegue la comida , porque no vemos tele- dije mientras me refería a Allison, al parecer esa idea le agrado bastante, en cuanto prendí la televisión salieron una película en donde se mostraba mucha violencia y enseguida le cambie de canal-uff en que me estoy convirtiendo, yo que de pequeño solía decir que a mis hijos les iva a dejar ver violencia al por mayor ahora no puedo dejar que una niña vea una simple película, esto no es nada Cool

Paso un buen rato y ya había llegado la comida, me costó un poco de trabajo hacer que Allison probara alimento, por que ciertamente nunca había dado de comer a un bebe, por suerte era solo sopa y no necesitaba de muchas cosas.

-Vamos Allison prueba un poco de comida- dije mientras intentaba que siguiera comiendo, hasta que agarro la cuchara y aventó todo el caldo por todas partes

-Bueno lo estabas haciendo bien, debo admitirlo- observe que Maka se encontraba al lado mío mientras cargaba a Allison – iré a cambiarla de nuevo, y a cambiarme, mientras tu limpia esto y…- puso su dedo sobre mi mejilla y después se lo llevo hasta la boca- límpiate tu también – dijo mientras me sonreía y yo volteaba la cabeza apenado, desde que había llegado esa niña no había sido para nada Cool mi vida, pero debía admitir que empezaba a agarrarle cariño a Allison.

En cuanto todo estuvo listo…ejem y yo también iva a ir a ver qué hacían Maka y Allison pero salieron antes de que siquiera tocara la perilla de la puerta

-Qué bueno que ya estén listas, hay que darnos prisa, tenemos un día pesado por delante


	3. De compras, uff que pesado

Capítulo 3 de Little Salvation pequeña adaptación de Little Surprice de Maka Kagamine

POV Maka

Ya había terminado hace rato de arreglarme a mí y a Allison, pero encontraba cosas que la hacían ver más linda y terminaba cambiándole de peinado y de ropa, sinceramente tener una bebe en casa es entretenido pero también es agobiante.

Cuando Salimos encontré a Soul, al parecer estaba por entrar, por suerte fue al mismo tiempo que salíamos, me miro y dijo

-Qué bueno que ya estén listas, hay que darnos prisa, tenemos un día pesado por delante

-¿Bueno y que esperamos?- dije mientras salía con la pequeña en brazos y Soul nos seguía, en cuanto estuvimos afuera de la casa Soul se dirigía a su moto-ah no eso si que no, no podemos irnos en tu moto Soul

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué No?- pregunto confundido

-Soul una moto es muy peligrosa, y más si tienes que cuidar a un bebe que es sensible a los golpes imagínate que pasaría si ocurriese un accidente- dije preocupada por la salud de Allison

-Bueno bueno iremos en taxi- dijo parando un taxi e indicándole a donde queríamos ir, cuando llegamos yo tenía pensado escoger un carro de compras normal pero al parecer Soul No estaba conforme con ello

-Maka, ahora es mi turno, si escoger un carro de compras normal, uno de los dos tendrá que llevar a Allison en brazos y creo que caminar tanto seria pesado ¿no lo crees?

-Bueno bueno entonces abra que tomar un carro de compras para bebes- dije esta vez un poco avergonzada por no haber pensado antes en eso y tomando el carro, en cuando lo tuvimos pusimos a Allison en él y nos dedicamos a caminar por los pasillos hasta encontrar la sección de bebes

-Bueno supongo que tendremos que llevar muchas cosas, digo Allí-chan se va a quedar un tiempo con nosotros- dijo Soul mientras veía la infinidad de cosas que podríamos comprar

-Primero atengámonos a la lista de lo más fundamental para Allí-chan y después nos dedicaremos a ver otras cosas para ella- dije empezando a caminar por el pasillo -Tendremos que comprar entre otras cosas biberones, de preferencia 6- mientras tomaba del estante 6 biberones

-Los pañales en qué cantidad deberíamos comprar Maka- dijo Soul mientras de detenía frente a los pañales- más aun preocupante Maka de que marca compramos- dijo angustiado Soul

-Por que no le preguntamos a una señora de preferencia que tenga dos niños, ellas tienen mejor experiencia- dije yo mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguna mujer así- disculpe señora, es la primera vez que compramos pañales desechables y pues sinceramente no se qué tipo deberíamos comprar – le pregunte a la señora que tenía un bebe en un carro parecido al que traíamos nosotros y aparte otro niño a su lado, y al parecer iba a tener otro bebe

-Claro miren, generalmente depende mucho del tipo de piel para el bebe, en este caso creo que es para ella ¿no es así?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a Allí-chan

-Si es para ella, ¿Entonces qué tipo de pañales deberíamos comprar?- pregunto un poco fastidiado Soul, tengo dos teorías, o no le gustaba tener que preguntar, o no soportaba que tocaran a Allison, ciertamente ni yo misma lo comprendía y eso que habíamos estado juntos por mucho tiempo

-Pues como es para una niña de piel tan suave como la de ella yo creo que deberían usar Huggies ( o-O(?)XD) pero tal vez no debas acostumbrarla a una marca en especial, además de que ella parece pequeñita y tranquila por lo cual los absorbentes serian mejor, pero si es muy activa mejor cómprenles algo que diga para bebes activos y pues ya

-Gracias- dije mostrando mi sonrisa mas falsa que nada, me había dejado en las mismas pero ahora mas confundida, después de eso la señora se despidió- Bueno creo que sería mejor comprar absorbentes y para bebes activos, luego regresaremos por mas – dije mientras tomaba del estante 4 paquetes de pañales

-Eso nos pasa por preguntar, si no hubiéramos preguntado lo más seguro es que hubiéramos escogido los mismos- dijo exasperado Soul

-Vamos Soul no puede ser tan malo preguntar- dije mientras caminaba por los pasillos viendo otras cosas- por cierto necesitamos leche y papillas

-Vayamos a esa sección y ya- dijo Soul mientras jugaba con Allison, ciertamente me daba una imagen un tanto paternal lindísima

-Vale, pero creo que tenemos que apurarnos, no es bueno sacar a una bebe de noche – todo esto mientras me acercaba a Soul y a Allison

-Yo escogeré las papillas ¿Bien?- dijo Soul con su pose Cool, ciertamente… muy tierno muy tierno pero aun arrogante

-Está bien Soul, pero recuerda que tienen que ser de todo tipos de papillas, desde verduras hasta pollo, y por cierto si encuentras papillas de arroz con leche tráelas también, en total deberían ser como unas 30 o 35 botes de papillas- dije mientras mentalmente pensaba en todo lo bueno para Allison

-Qué bueno que yo los voy a escoger…- dijo Soul irónicamente mientras iba por lo que le acababa de decir, mientras como estaba cerca tome de un estante tres botes de leche para preparar, debía recordar decirle a Soul sobre comprar jugos y tés

Espere un buen rato a que regresara Soul y estaba a punto de irme a buscarlo, como se puede tardar tanto, se supone que solo eran papillas, cuando regreso lo vi cargando una cesta de compras llena y leía otra cosa

-Lo siento Maka, es que vi las papillas y a decir verdad no es fácil, y además vi que una niña más o menos de la edad de Allí-chan tomaba jugos así que pase por ellos- mientras guardaba una mano en la bolsa de su chaqueta y me mostraba la cesta con papillas y jugos de diferentes sabores

-Por cierto Soul, ¿Qué es esto?- dije señalando un libro

-Pues eso, ¿Qué no lo puedes ver? Es un libro sobre bebes- dijo Soul con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Vaya Soul Eater Evans nunca creí que pudieras leer- dije mientras que una risita burlona salía de mi

-Vaya pues, Maka no creas que eres la única que puede ser un rato de biblioteca- dijo sonriendo mostrando esos dientes de tiburón que tanto me fascinaban

- qué bueno que te preocupes por Allison- dije mientras volteaba a ver a la pequeña que se encontraba fascinada con algo

-¿Qué pasa Allison?¿Quieres algo?- dije mientras miraba en la misma dirección que la pequeña Allison y la sacaba del carro de compras para llevarla a donde ella me indicara

-Eshe- dijo señalado un osito, más bien una rana de peluche

-Solo porque Allí-chan lo pidió se lo compraremos- dijo Soul mientras me quitaba la bebe de los brazos, ciertamente empezaba a tener celos de Allison, ella hizo lo que nadie más pudo hacer… ¡Hacer que Soul la consintiera!

Después de comprar todos los alimentos para Allison y otras cosas más como ropa, de la cual por cierto me encargue personalmente de escoger y fue muchísima, fuimos a ver las cunas y otras cosas, ciertamente comprar cosas para un niño es muy pesado

-Oye Maka, en que cuarto se quedara Allí-chan – dijo Soul mientras miraba la caja de cuna y es tipo re cargadera para que la bebe pudiera sentarse sin ningún problema en las camas, tanto mía como la de Soul

-Buena pregunta Soul… ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente … si metemos la cuna a cualquiera de los dos cuartos nos quedaríamos sin espacio

-Y que tal ¿Dormimos en la misma habitación y le das la tuya a Allí-chan?- pregunto Soul mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-tú quieres recibir un Maka-chop ¿Verdad?- dije empezando a fastidiarme de la actitud de Soul

-A decir verdad estoy muy bien sin un oyó en mi cabeza sangrando, muchas gracias por la oferta- decía Soul con intenciones de molestarme mas

-¡Esta bien!- dije… más bien grite

-No Maka tu sabes que solo bromeaba, por favor no me des un Maka-chop – decía Soul mientras se cubría la cabeza e intentaba alejarse de mi

-No es eso tonto, está bien, me mudare a tu cuarto- sentí como de repente las mejillas me ardían

-¿ Estás hablando enserio?- pregunto Soul

-Cállate si no quieres que me arrepienta- dije, ciertamente me gusta la idea, pero no iba a dejar que Soul lo supiera

-Bien , bien, solo quera saber si había escuchado bien, porque no sales a por un Helado con Allí-chan y después las encuentro cuando haya pagado todo esto

-jum- dije mientras me volteaba- toma- mostrándole una tarjeta

-¿Para qué es esto?- pregunto contrariado Soul

-Para que pagues, es la tarjeta en donde Shinigami-sama nos deposito el dinero para Allison

-Ahh¡ bien, ahora ve- dijo mientras me daba un empujoncito como aquella vez en la fiesta con mi padre

Cuando Salí, fui a comprar los helados y me senté en una banca a esperar a Soul, todas estas emociones que están en mi corazón a causa de Soul son gracias a Allison, aunque si me molesta que Soul le haya agarrado tanto cariño a ella, cuando solo lo hacía conmigo, olvidando esos sentimientos de mi corazón, vi saliendo a Soul y le señale donde estaba, en ese momento Soul tiro las bolsas y corrió hacia donde nos encontrábamos, una reacción un poco extraña a mi parecer

-Maka voltea- hizo lo que me mando Soul y observe que un Kishin quería llevarse a Allison, me invadió una terrible ansiedad y pánico al pensar que se podrían llevar a Allison

-¡Allison!- gritamos al unisonó Soul y yo


	4. Destruir al kinshin,La bebe con fiebre

Capítulo 4 de Little Salvation pequeña adaptación de Little Surprice de Maka Kagamine

Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T, pero algún día seré capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran (¿)xD ok igual no pero mínimo espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia

* * *

POV Soul

Ciertamente el hecho de que Maka hubiese estado de acuerdo con lo que dije, sobre dormir en la misma habitación me había dejado con un Shock y si ella seguía cerca mío, estoy seguro que mis neuronas dejarían de funcionar, por lo cual mejor le pedí que fuera por un helado con la pequeña Allí-chan

Terminando de pagar todo, que por cierto si había sido una suma exageradamente grande, Salí en busca de las chicas, vi a Maka haciendo señas para que las ubicara pero vi a un Kishin cerca de allí-chan y por mero instinto corrí y grite a Maka que volteara. Cuando el Kishin tomo a Allí-chan de su pequeña ropa…

-¡Allison!- gritamos al unisonó Maka y yo

POV General

Soul se transformo en Guadaña cayendo en las manos de Maka, ambos estaban listos para acabar con ese Kishin que se había atrevido a tocar a la pequeña

-Tenemos que actuar rápido Maka, ya de por sí es un milagro que no se haya comido su alma aun- dijo Soul realmente alterado, ciertamente se había encariñado con la pequeña

Todo el mundo en el centro comercial corría y gritaba con el propósito de alejarse de ese monstro, a pesar de que ya habían pasado años desde lo del Kishin, aun había almas descarriadas que mataban a todo humano con tal de comer un alma, así que se había infundido el pánico

-Waa waaa- lloraba la pequeña mientras que Soul y Maka se acercaban a matar al Kishin, lo habían destruido por lo cual ahora la bebe ya no corría peligro, pero como el Kishin la tenia cargando por así decirlo de su uña, al momento de matar al Kishin la bebe iba en dirección de chocar contra el piso. Antes de que la pequeña tocara el piso Maka la sujeto pero causando que esta se golpeara fuertemente

POV Soul

-Maka, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte asustado, se veía desde lejos que se había golpeado muy fuerte

-Si no te preocupes- dijo mostrando una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su dolor, pero conociéndola era mejor dejarla tranquila al menos hasta llegar al apartamento.

Fui a recoger todas las bolsas de compras para Allí-chan y nos fuimos en taxi, ciertamente teníamos que comprar un carro, no era Cool andar en taxis, deje las bolsas rápidamente en la sala mientras Maka sentaba a la pequeña a un lado suyo. Fui directo hacia el baño en busca del botiquín y empezó a curarla.

-¿Pero qué haces? Ya te había dicho que estaba bien-dijo mientras trataba de evitar que yo la siguiese curando

-Maka eres muy obstinada, estas sangrando y aun así dices que estas bien- mientras la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo para que me dejara curar esa herida que se había hecho en la frente y mejilla

-No tienes que hacerlo- claro que no hice caso a lo que decía, la pequeña Allí-chan empezaba a jugar con sus pies, se notaba algo aburrida, después de todo aun no era su hora de dormir, eran las 6 así que encendí la televisión alejándome por unos momentos de Maka, y puse el canal infantil en el cual creo que pasaban un programa llamado Hi Kao Líang

-Je buu- balbucea la pequeña Allí-chan mientras señalaba la televisión y yo seguía con mi labor de curar a Maka

-Maka, enserio quiero cuidar a Allí-chan – ciertamente se veía linda, cuando dije que quería cuidar de esa pequeña lo único que vi fue como ella movía sus brazos y piernas

-Le miras con tanto cariño, ya pareces su padre- me dijo Maka mientras se sentaba cerca de la pequeña Allí-chan ya habiendo terminado de curarla

-Ciertamente se puede decir que le he agarrado mucho cariño a la pequeña- dije mientras me sentaba cerca de las dos linduras de la casa…

-YAHOOO EL MÁS BUENO Y BIG HA LLEGADO A ILUMINAR SU PATETICA EXISTENCIA – menciono o más bien grito mi buen amigo Black Star

-Pedazo de incompetente porque nunca tocas las puertas, ¿Qué no ves que arruinas la simetría del silencio y el ruido?- dijo desesperado otro de mis amigos, creo que no hace falta decir quien fue

-Black Star por favor siéntate, estamos de invitados, no puedes hacer un alboroto- trataba de calmar a Black Star su arma Tsubaki

-WAAA BUAA BUAAA- empezó a llorar la pequeña por el ruido que hacían todos mis amigos, de inmediato Maka cargo a Allí-chan y yo fui a traerle un biberón con jugo de manzana para tranquilizarla

-¿Pueden guardar silencio?- escuche que le decía Maka a los demás, mientras que Patty y Liz entraban y veían a la pequeña Allí-chan

Mientras hice el biberón para Allí-chan escuche que dejaba de llorar y de repente escuche mucho silencio en la sala. Lo cual no me tranquilizo para nada, si Black Star estaba en la casa definitivamente tenía que existir ruido. Me apresure en salir y los encontré con cara seria, incluso a Black Star lo cual me preocupo bastante.

-¿Qué paso chicos?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a Maka y le daba el biberón a la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos

-Soul, un bebe es mucha responsabilidad ¿Están seguros de que pueden cuidar de ella?- pregunto nerviosa Tsubaki

-Sabemos bien a lo que nos enfrentamos al cuidarla, y ciertamente ya sabemos que no es fácil, pero tenemos que hacernos cargo de ella- dijo Maka mientras miraba a la pequeña Allí-chan

-¿Ya tienen todas las cosas necesarias para cuidar de ella?- pregunto Kid viendo como le dábamos de comer a la pequeña

-Si, solo es cuestión de acomodarlas en mi cuarto, y claro llevar mis cosas al cuarto de Soul- dijo mientras mecía un poco a Allí-chan en sus brazos

-Les ayudaremos- dijeron las chicas mientras buscaban con la mirada las bolsas de compras

-Están el cuarto de Maka- dije mientras veía como se adentraban en el.

En poco tiempo la pequeña Allí se quedo dormida y como aun no estaba listo el cuarto en donde ella dormiría, la acostamos en el sillón, y le pusimos almohadas para evitar cualquier accidente.

-Se nota que les gustaría ser padres- dijo Kid acercándose

-¿Qué no estabas ayudando a todos a sacar mis cosas?- le pregunto Maka con voz baja

-Si, ya pasamos todo al cuarto de Soul, pero la cama se va a tener que ir – dijo calmadamente mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña Allí-chan

Fuimos con todos cuando la pequeña Allí-chan dormía y les explicamos el por qué cuidábamos de ella y que estábamos totalmente de acuerdo en eso, después de poco tiempo todos se fueron dejándonos a ambos solos de nuevo.

-Soul te digo algo- dijo mientras se metía a la cama que compartiríamos

-¿Uhh?- murmure, estaba muy despierto pero el simple hecho de pensar que la iba a tener en la misma cama conmigo me estresaba de manera exagerada, después de todo soy un hombre de 18 años de edad y "eso" es en lo que más pienso por el momento

-Bueno, es que a decir verdad esa nena me trajo muchos sentimientos, desde querer ser madre, hasta el mismo hecho de que tuve… tuve...celos- murmuro lo ultimo

-Maka la bebe es especial, y estoy seguro de que nos va a traer muchos más sentimientos, pero por el momento nos ah ayudado mucho, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no hemos peleado mucho que digamos últimamente- quería que se sintiera bien, ciertamente creo que el hecho de que tenga celos seria por que la trato con mucho cuidado, cuando con nada soy así.

-Me agrada el hecho de que nosotros seamos los que se quedaron con la pequeña. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más va a durar esto.

-El tiempo que sea necesario y no te preocupes, tu solo sigue, por cierto- dije mientras me volteaba, tenía toda la cara roja cuando la mire, creo que el hecho de que durmamos en la misma cama es como un tipo trauma, pero me gusta mucho cuando yo causo esos sonrojos en su cara-mañana tenía pensado llevar a la pequeña a la piscina, para estrenar su nuevo traje de baño

-Puede ser buena idea, pero, mañana será mañana, y hoy, hoy vamos a dormir para mañana decidir qué hacer.

-Si tienes razón- dije mientras me pegaba a la pared, ya teníamos tiempo sin pelear y no iba a dejar que se arruinara por el hecho de que la abrazara por accidente en la noche.

-WAA Buaaa- se oía algo por el inter comunicador de los cuartos

-Yo voy a ver, dije mientras me paraba hacia el nuevo cuarto de la pequeña Allí-chan

Me quede sorprendido cuando entre a ver como se encontraba, estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y cuando la toque tenía bastante fiebre

-MAKA, TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR A LA BEBE AL HOSPITAL

* * *

Hasta aquí, me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, pero entre cosa y cosa, como mis cursos para la prepa y además mi congregación y la escuela, se me hizo imposible continuar, de hecho… para terminarlo hoy me pare más temprano, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, intentare subir otro capítulo en dos días, porque hoy lo más seguro es que me quede dormida haha n.n


	5. Allison y el Hospital,Vamos a la playa

Bueno un nuevo capítulo que a decir verdad lo hice con mas inspiración bendito sea el día del maestro, un día mas sin clases n.n

En otro punto… SOY FELIZ T_T muchas personas me han dejado Review's entre ellas personas a las cuales admiro muchísimo, eso me hace muy feliz y con ganas de continuar, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T pero algún día seré capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran Muajaja (?)XD Ok igual no pero espero que disfruten este siguiente capitulo

* * *

POV Maka

Me alegra el hecho de que todos nuestros amigos se preocupen por nosotros, y pues para ser sincera también el que Soul y yo nos llevemos mejor, cuando fuimos a acostarnos para dormir me dejo cambiarme primero en su cuarto y me sorprendí cuando descubrí que él solo dormía en bóxers lo cual me dejo un poco mareada, pero cabe mencionar que me hace feliz estar con él, cuando empezamos a hablar de Allison me sentí tranquila, solo por un momento por que la cercanía con Soul me traumaba un poco, creo que él se dio cuenta de ello y por eso se paso al lado de la pared y se apegaba a ella. Cuando nos disponíamos a dormir escuche por el intercomunicador de bebe que la pequeña Allison estaba llorando y Soul se ofreció a ir a ver qué pasaba con ella, pensé que solo tendría hambre, es normal en una pequeña como ella.

-MAKA, TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR A LA BEBE AL HOSPITAL- escuche que gritaba Soul, por lo cual me apresure en ir al cuarto, en cuanto entre encontré a Soul con una cara llena de preocupación mientras sujetaba a Allison por la manita

-Soul tranquilízate, primero ¿Qué tiene Allison?

-Tiene fiebre y se mueve muy inquieta pareciera como si le doliera mucho el estomago

-Bueno pues para empezar, quizá solo se trate de que comió algo que le hizo daño, por ejemplo el helado- me estaba alterando la cara de Soul, se notaba llena de pánico

-No Maka, yo estoy seguro de que es algo grave

-Bien, ya se, primero ve por el termómetro que está en el botiquín, mientras yo le hablo a Shinigami-sama para que envié a Stein

Corrí hacia un espejo que se encontraba cerca y marcaba 42-42-564, tardaba un poco en contestar lo cual me preocupaba y cuando lo hizo rápidamente le dije lo que pasaba

-Bien Maka-chan, no estoy seguro de que pueda tener la bebe, pero Stein-kun está en Europa con Justin-kun, mandare a Nygus, pero mientras intenten bajarle la fiebre a la pequeña

-Gracias Shinigami-sama, le mantendremos informados- Cuando Shinigami-sama colgó llego Soul y me miro preocupado

-Maka la bebe vomito- dijo mientras ponía cara de susto

-T e dije que lo más probable es que tenga dolor de estomago, una infección ligera- dije mientras tomaba el termómetro que se encontraba en la mano de Soul y lo miraba detenidamente- vez, solo tiene 37.8 °C, solo le damos jugo de manzana y le intentamos bajar la fiebre con paños húmedos y en menos de lo que te imaginas estará bien, no te preocupes – le dije mientras le sonreía, Soul se estaba preocupando mucho y espero que con lo que le dije le ayudara a tranquilizarse

Yo me encargue de ir por paños húmedos para bajarle la fiebre a la pequeña y Soul iba a la cocina por un biberón con jugo de manzana algo frio, en cuanto estuvimos los dos con Allison, nos encargamos de cuidarla

-Maka, Allí-chan no quiere tomarse el biberón y está poniendo cara de dolor- dijo Soul mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la pequeña con caricias en la cara

-La fiebre tampoco se le está bajando, y nygus-sensei no ha venido desde que le hable a Shinigami-sama, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- esto empezaba ser realmente preocupante, la fiebre no solo no bajaba, si no que le había subido hasta 38. 5

*TOC TOC* Escuche el sonido de la puerta y di gracias, pensando que se trataba de nygus-sensei que venía a ayudarnos, esto sobre pasaba nuestros conocimientos, y por otra parte no teníamos como llevar a la pequeña al hospital, la moto no estaba bien y un taxi sería muy difícil de conseguir y más a las 11:00 de la noche, en seguida Soul fue a abrir y yo le quite un poco de la ropa que tenia, para intentar bajarle la fiebre, pero cuando vi su pequeño estomago me sorprendí demasiado y lo único en lo que mi mente pudo pensar fue cargar a la bebe inmediatamente mientras la tapaba con una sabana y la sacaba para ir al hospital

-Soul Vámonos- dije antes de verlo, cuando lo hice vi a mi padre el cual tenía cara de preocupación

-Maka, Nygus no pudo venir, es por eso que yo estoy aquí, ¿Qué tiene la pequeña Allison?- me dijo mi padre muy tranquilo

-Tienes carro verdad, vámonos al hospital- dije mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas

-Voy por dinero y por suéteres para nosotros, ustedes adelántense- dijo Soul mientras corría a la cocina y mi padre y yo bajábamos las escaleras rumbo a su carro.

En cuanto Soul llego, mi padre arranco el carro y yo lloraba viendo a la pequeña

-Soul, ¿Qué aremos si algo le pasa a Allison?- dije mientras no dejaba de acariciar la cara de Allison en busca de que se le pasara un poco el dolor

-Tranquila Maka, en el hospital sabrán que hacer, no dejaran que le pase nada, te lo aseguro – decía Soul mientras me abrazaba y miraba a Allison.

En cuanto llegamos corrimos a toda velocidad a pediatría y Soul exigió que alguien nos atediara cuanto antes mientras yo seguía llorando. Nos llevaron hacia un consultorio y nos encontramos con un doctor

-¿Qué es lo que tiene la pequeña?- pregunto sin siquiera mirarnos

-¿Cómo quiere que lo sepamos?, para eso mismo hemos venido aquí- grito Soul muy alterado

-Tranquilízate muchacho, a tu pequeña hija no le pasara nada- dijo mientras volteaba a vernos

-Escuche, si usted no hace nada en este momento, le aseguro que sus días estarán contados- dijo Soul mientras transformaba su brazo en guadaña para amenazarlo

En cuanto logre que Soul lo dejara, el doctor examino a la pequeña y grito que prepararan la sala de operaciones

-Espere, ¿Por qué la tienen que operar?- pregunte mientras tomaba la pequeña manita de Allison que se encontraba recostada en una camilla para ir a la sala de operaciones

-Muchacha, tu hija tiene apendicitis, necesitamos operarla ya si no queremos que se vuelva peritonitis- dijo mientras indicaba que siguieran caminando, cuando ya no podíamos seguirle me fui soltando poco a poco de su pequeña manita y Soul me abrazaba y ambos nos quedábamos en sala de espera

-Soul, no quiero que Allison muera – dije mientras me abrazaba a el

-No morirá Maka, eso te lo tengo asegurado- dijo Soul, su voz se escuchaba algo ronca y cuando alce la cabeza para poder ver su rostro, lo encontré llorando. Por instinto lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar su cabeza mientras el se apoyaba en mi pecho para llorar, cuando empezábamos a tranquilizarnos ambos, sentí algo frio en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos para poder observar bien que era lo que me causaba esa sensación

-Maka, tranquila, Allison estará bien- dijo mi padre mientras me daba un jugo de manzana

-¿Para qué es esto?- dije sin soltarme de Soul

-Ambos han llorado mucho, con esto se sentirán mejor- dijo mi padre mientras le daba otro jugo a Soul, y lo abría para empezar a tomárselo

-Gracias Papa- dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de Soul para tomar el jugo que me había dado mi padre, el se sentó a un lado de Soul y miraba hacia la nada

En ese momento salió el doctor y dijo

-Los familiares de la niña Allison- dijo dos veces hasta que atendimos

-¿Qué sucede Doctor? ¿Como esta Allí-chan?- dijo Soul mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba un poco

-Chicos, fue un poco tarde, la pequeña tenia peritonitis….

En ese momento deje caer el poco jugo que me quedaba derramándolo por el piso… Soul apretaba más mi mano… en cuanto a mi padre, el simplemente volteo la vista mientras apretaba los puños…

* * *

-Ha pasado ya una semana Soul, Una semana desde ese día- dije mientras pelaba una manzana

-Lo sé, como pasa el tiempo…- dijo Soul mientras observaba hacia la calle por la ventana

Solté un gran y profundo suspiro, no podía creer que ya hubiera pasado una semana desde que habíamos conocido a esa pequeña niña, desde que habíamos ido a comprarle cosas, de que la habíamos salvado de ese Kishin, desde que ella misma nos salvo de las peleas que teníamos constantemente Soul y yo, una semana desde que se había enfermado y la habíamos llevado al hospital… y una semana desde que ella se encontraba mejor después de la operación

_Flash Back:_

_-Gracias Papa- dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de Soul para tomar el jugo que me había dado mi padre, el se sentó a un lado de Soul y miraba hacia la nada _

_En ese momento salió el doctor y dijo _

_-Los familiares de la niña Allison- dijo dos veces hasta que atendimos _

_-¿Qué sucede Doctor? ¿Cómo está Allí-chan?- dijo Soul mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba un poco _

_-Chicos, fue un poco tarde, la pequeña tenia peritonitis….no fue a tiempo para poder operarla por la apendicitis, y se complico un poco la operación, pero ella está fuera de peligro, solo tendrá que estar en el hospital una semana debido a su condición _

_En ese momento deje caer el poco jugo que me quedaba derramándolo por el piso…la felicidad me inundaba, Allison se encontraba bien, Soul apretaba más mi mano… cuando volteé a verlo se encontraba con una cara de alivio, eso era buena señal… en cuanto a mi padre, el simplemente volteo la vista mientras apretaba los puños…fui a ver como se encontraba y estaba llorando_

_-¿Por qué lloras papa?- dije mientras me posaba frente a el _

_-Estoy feliz de que ella se encuentre bien – dijo mientras intentaba limpiarse los mocos que empezaban a salir por su nariz_

_Durante una semana nos encargamos de estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible y en las noches uno de los dos podíamos quedarnos a cuidarla, así nos turnábamos._

_FIN FLASH BACK _

-Mama, papa- dijo de repente Allison que se encontraba en una cama al lado de donde me encontraba yo

-Soul, es mi imaginación o… ¿Allison nos llamo mama y papa?

- Supongo que debe pensar en nosotros como tal, después de todo somos lo más cercano a unos padres para ella – dijo Soul mientras se sentaba en la cama con la pequeña

-Hoy podemos llevárnosla Soul- dije mientras que le daba un pedazo de manzana a la pequeña

-¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos a la playa? Hoy ella debe de estar muy cansada- dijo Soul mientras robaba un pedazo de manzana que había cortado

-Si sería buena idea – mientras yo misma tomaba un pedazo de manzana

*TOC TOC* los tres volteamos hacia la puerta y nos encontramos con mi padre

-Buelito- dijo Allison mientras alzaba los brazos en dirección hacia mi padre, cabe decir que el también estaba con nosotros durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en el hospital

-¿Como está el caramelito más lindo de todos? – dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba a Allison y la abrazaba- como me recuerda a ti Maka, bueno pasando de eso, miren lo que tengo- dijo mientras alzaba un papel

-El alta del hospital dijo Soul mientras tomaba el papel

-Tienes razón, Yerno- dijo mi padre mientras nos miraba a los dos

-Está seguro de lo que dice Spirit, porque si es así tomare pie en el asunto- dijo Soul mostrando esos dientes de tiburón que tanto me encantaban

-Si, eres buena persona, solo por eso te prestare a mi Maka ¡Pero no puedes tener "eso" con ella hasta que se casen!- dijo alterándose un poco

-Hahaha- dije mientras reía, y segundos después todos me imitaron.

Nos llevamos a Allison a la casa y mi padre nos entrego las llaves de su mini van

-¿Para qué es esto papa?- dije muy contrariada

-Bueno no pueden transportarse en una moto, así que se las doy, pero debes cuidarla Evans- dijo mientras miraba a Soul de forma amenazadora

-Claro, Claro, dijo mientras colgaba las llaves en lugar de las de la moto y la de la moto se la entregaba a el

-y Usted debe de cuidar mi moto – dijo Soul con su pose Cool

Despues de eso mi padre se despidió de nosotros y de Allison y se iba en la moto de Soul

-Bueno lo mejor será descansar para mañana ir a la playa, ve a acostar a la pequeña en su cuarto, yo llamare a todos, para que nos acompañen, debemos de festejar la salida del hospital de Allí-chan- dijo Soul mientras iba en dirección al teléfono

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, les dije que me inspire, T_T es el penultmo capitulo, pero después de esto espero crear una segunda temporada, bueno sin mas me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo

Hasta la próxima chao n.n


	6. Adios Allison,te amo FINAL

Waa que felicidad me trajo este Fic… podría decirse que mi primero… y también va a ser base de muchos otros Fic que tengo en mente, en pocas palabras para los que dicen ¡Noo por que tan pronto! Haha igual y nadie piensa así pero bueno, tengo pensado hacer un One-shot titulado "La boda y Luna de miel de los Evans" después de leer este capítulo lo entenderán, también otra parte o segunda temporada de "Little Salvation " que se titulara "Get my Soul" en donde contaremos lo que paso después de la luna de miel y creo que también tengo como otros dos en base a este, espero poder cumplirlos, porque enserio que me he encantado de poder escribir y que las personas lean lo que escribo.

Perdonen por no subir el ultimo capitulo hasta ahora pero como ya había mencionado en otro One-shot que subí, pues mi madre me hizo prometer que no lo subiría por mis calificaciones bajas, porque según yo iba a reprobar 4 materias de 9 que llevo pero no paso para mi gran satisfacción solo saque un 5 tres 6 un 8 dos 9 y dos 10 así que no me fue tan mal, pero igual una promesa es una promesa. Ya sin aburrirlos más…

Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T pero algún día seré capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran muajaja (?)XD ok igual no, pero espero que disfruten de el ultimo capitulo de este Fic.

* * *

SOUL POV

-Bueno lo mejor será descansar para mañana ir a la playa, ve a acostar a la pequeña en su cuarto, yo llamare a todos, para que nos acompañen, debemos de festejar la salida del hospital de Allí-chan- Dije mientras que me dirigía hacia el teléfono

Es tan bueno tener amigos que confían en ti y que te apoyan, cuando Allí-chan estuvo en el hospital todos vinieron a vernos, incluso chrona con su típica frase "Yo no sé lidiar con niñas enfermas" pero aun así estuvo con nosotros cuidándola, claro que no paso mucho sin que apareciera Ragnarok pero para nuestra suerte a Allí-chan parecía darle gracia su imagen y lo tomo como si de un juguete se tratara, así fue como decidió no salir más.

Llame a todos nuestros amigos para reunirnos en la playa y cuando termine de hacerlo me dirigí hacia la habitación de Allí-chan

-Niñas ¿qué hacen?- pregunte divertido dando énfasis a la palabra "Niña" a Maka no le iba a gustar

-Shh calla Soul, Allison se quedo dormida- musito mientras me sacaba a mí y a ella misma de la habitación- vamos a dormir ¿si?- dijo mientras me sonreía de una forma muy tierna, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara y eso no era nada Cool

-Como quieras, cámbiate primero, yo iré por un vaso de leche antes- dije mientras caminaba con dirección a la cocina, una cosa era cierta, no quería que Maka se enterara de esa forma de mis sentimientos, aunque después de pasar tiempo con Allí-chan tenía pensado decirle a Maka lo que sentía.

En la cocina lo único que hice fue tomarme mi baso con leche y cuando Salí observe que en la mesita de centro que se encontraba en medio de la sala estaba ese viejo álbum de fotografías en donde Spirit y Maka tomaban parte de la gran mayoría, lo cual me hizo querer sacar fotos mañana de las dos mujeres que se habían robado mi corazón, en pocas palabras Maka y Allí-chan. Fui directo a mi cuarto y encontré que Maka ya se había dormido, por lo cual solo pase mis brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y la bese en la frente susurrando- te amo más que a nadie pechos planos- dije con una sonrisa mientras que caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente me costó un poco despertarme, estaba demasiado agusto en la cama y no tenía intenciones de pararme, pero sentí como Maka se movía entre mis brazos

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte soltándola y tallándome los ojos por cansancio

-¿Cómo que sucede? Tú no te despertabas y para colmo no me dejabas pararme, seguramente Allison tendrá hambre, así que si me disculpas- dijo Maka mientras se paraba de la cama sin reclamar el echo de que yo estuviera abrazándola, cuando ese pensamiento llego a mi mente me reí levemente y me pare a ver como estaban.

Maka estaba preparando el desayuno para los tres, mientras la pequeña estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la tele, me acerque en dirección a ella, pero al parecer no quería jugar hoy con papito, solo quería ver la tele, así que simplemente solté un gran suspiro de resignación

-Soul, deja a Allison, está muy entretenida con la tele, mejor ven a poner la mesa- me dijo Maka mientras salía de la cocina con un delantal puesto sobre su ropa, cosa que me hizo gracia, cada día mas parecíamos una familia

-Vale, vale- respondí aparentemente sin ganas

Maka Pov

-Bueno lo mejor será descansar para mañana ir a la playa, ve a acostar a la pequeña en su cuarto, yo llamare a todos, para que nos acompañen, debemos de festejar la salida del hospital de Allí-chan- dijo Soul mientras iba en dirección al teléfono

Después de que Soul dijo eso, yo me lleve a Allison a su cuarto y la acosté en la pequeña cuna, ciertamente se veía hermosa durmiendo, me encantaba tenerla cerca, no fue fácil aceptar que ella estuviera entre Soul y yo , pero de cierto modo nos ayudo y mucho, en todo caso ella era como un pequeño regalo, nuestros amigos también le querían, la habían visitado mientras estuvo en el hospital, todos incluso Black Star estuvo calmado, el único que si nos hizo una visita medio incomoda fue Ragnarok pero para nuestra suerte Allison lo tomo como si de un juguete se tratase por lo cual no volvió a salir de Chrona .

-Niñas ¿qué hacen?- pregunto Soul entrando al cuarto, creo que intento ponerme de malas por darle énfasis a la palabra niña, pero sinceramente ya no me preocupaba mucho ello

-Shh calla Soul, Allison se quedo dormida- musite mientras nos sacaba a ambos de mi antiguo cuarto ahora cuarto de Allison- Vamos a dormir ¿Si? – dije mientras le sonreía, estar así de cerca de Soul me hacía muy feliz, desde que llego Allison no sentía como si Soul me ocultara algo, cosa que me molestaba antiguamente, claro ahora ya no era así.

-Como quieras, cámbiate primero, yo iré por un vaso de leche antes- Dijo Soul mientras caminaba con dirección a la cocina… puede que sea que me estoy quedando ciega, pero claramente vi como Soul traía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que por supuesto me alegro. Que el chico que amas se sonroje por ti es bueno.

Me fui directo a **nuestro **cuarto y me cambie, rápidamente me quede dormida por el cansancio que implicaba tener una pequeña niña con nosotras.

Cuando desperté en la mañana sentí los rayos del sol que se escapaban entre las blancas cortinas, unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, mas relajada que siempre y los ojos me pesaban como si no me quisiera levantar… esperen ¿¡Unos brazos rodeando mi cintura! , me gire intentando buscar el dueño de los brazos que me rodeaban, que sin duda se trataba de Soul, y lo encontré , dormido como un niño pequeño, abrazándose a mi cintura con fuerza sin dejarme pararme, intente alejar sus brazos de mi cintura pero no funciono

-Uff eres realmente imposible, pero aun así te amo- dije mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla e intentaba escaparme de sus brazos de nuevo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras me soltaba y se tallaba los ojos

- ¿Cómo que sucede? Tú no te despertabas y para colmo no me dejabas pararme, seguramente Allison tendrá hambre, así que si me disculpas- dije mientras me paraba de la cama e iva en dirección al cuarto de la pequeña, cuando llegue se encontraba despierta parada apoyándose en el barandal de su cuna

-Te vas a caer Allison- dije mientras la cargaba y me la llevaba a la sala – Voy a preparar el desayuno, ve la tele y no agás travesuras pequeña- todo esto mientras la sentaba en el sillón y me ponía mi delantal para empezar a cocinar, en un rato escuche como Soul soltaba un suspiro de resignación, quizá había querido jugar con Allison y ella no le había puesto atención

-Soul, deja a Allison, está muy entretenida con la tele, mejor ven a poner la mesa- le dije mientras salía de la cocina y observaba como Soul estaba aun con su pijama y trataba de hacer que Allison le hiciera caso, Cada día parecíamos mas una familia

-Vale, vale- dijo mientras empezaba a preparar la mesa, cuando estuvo listo el desayuno senté a Allison en su silla alta mientras Soul ponía nuestros desayunos en los lugares correspondientes

POV GENERAL

Era una mañana tranquila y Soul, Maka y Allison se encontraban desayunando, los grandes hot cakes y la pequeña avena

-Maka, tenemos que preparar las cosas que vamos a llevar a la playa, recuerda que quedamos en vernos todos a la una de la tarde – dijo Soul sin dejar de comer

-Lo se Soul, pero no vamos a llevar muchas cosas, además de que la maleta de la pequeña ya esta lista, solo es cosa de que metamos los biberones de jugo y leche que están en el referí y el bloqueador solar

-basshuuaa- dijo la pequeña Allison sorprendiendo a los dos casi adultos que estaban en esa casa

-¿Qué sucede Allison?-pregunto Maka, un poco asustada aun, a pesar de que la pequeña ya hablaba, aun le costaba decir algunas palabras

-Basuacc- dijo con dificultad

-¿Black Star?- dijo ahora Soul- ¿Qué tiene Black Star?- pregunto todavía muy contrariado

-Ahí- dijo señalándola puerta, y en ese momento entro rompiendo la puerta el mencionado Black Star

-Yahooo inferiores humanos y pequeña Allison, estoy aquí para iluminar su presencia – dijo como siempre Black Star

-Por alguna razón siento que Black Star tiene mas consideración por Allison- dijo Maka en un tono muy fúnebre

-Tienes toda la razón Maka- esta vez el que hablo fue Soul

-Soul amigo tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo- dijo saludando bien a Soul como era costumbre

-Bueno, pero primero me arreglare y…- dijo mirando a Maka

-Anda puedes ir con él, pero deja que arregle a Allison también y te la llevas- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba a Allison de su silla alta- esperen un segundo

Maka arreglo a Allison con un vestido rosa y dos coletas mientras soul se ponía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera grande azul marino, Maka se quedo arreglando todo mientras Soul tomaba a la pequeña y se la llevaba

-Maka, posiblemente no regresemos, pero nos veremos en la playa a la una¿Esta bien?- pregunto Soul mientras cargaba a la pequeña en brazos

-Si Soul, pero procura que no le de demasiado sol a Allisony si hace viento no la desabriges, en caso de que tenga hambre le compras un jugo de manzana y…

-Parecen casados y con hijos- dijo Black Star cansado de estar esperando con una cara como la que ponía cuando veian a Excalibur

-Bien, bien, mejor ya nos vamos, hasta luego Maka, nos vemos a la una- dijo Soul despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente, causándole un sonrojo

Maka POV

-el… me beso…- dije mientras me dejaba caer, eso nunca lo había echo y he de decir que me gusto- ahh debo de dejar de pensar en eso- dije mientras me paraba e intentaba desaserme del sonrojo que me había provocado- en fin mejor me pongo a arreglar las cosas para la playa

Soul Pov

-Vaya Soul,¿ya te le declaraste?- pregunto curioso con una sonrisa burlona en su cara Black Star

-No, aun no me siento preparado, pero no estamos aquí por eso, mejor dime ¿De que es lo que querías hablar?- dije mientras intentaba no pensar en ello, había sido un impulso el besar a Maka, pero realmente lo había disfrutado

-Te dire cuando lleguemos a las canchas- dijo Black Star tornando su personalidad de siempre en seria

-Black Star, Allí-chan no puede estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol, mejor vayamos a tomar algo en ** un restaurante **– dije mientras daba énfasis a la palabra restaurante, si no lo hubiera echo Black Star nos llevaría a un bar a tomar cervezas y no era bueno para Allí-chan

-Bien- dijo sin oponerse, por lo cual supongo que era muy importante, cuando llegamos nos sentamos y ordenamos, Black Star y Allí-chan un helado y yo un café americano

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?-dije sin mirarlo mientras le daba helado en la boca a Allí-chan que se encontraba en una silla alta

- Bueno, tu sabes que Tsubaki y yo llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo a escondidas de ustedes, pero me he puesto a pensar y seria buena idea casarme con ella- dijo Serio Black Star

-Pues amigo, es tu decisión, en todo caso yo solo puedo apoyarte con lo que decidas, mira yo creo que a Tsubaki le aria muy feliz que se casaran y que no ocultaran su relación mas- dije mientras dejaba de darle helado a Allí-chan

-Soul, para mi es importante que ella sepa y que todos sepan que es mi numero uno, la numero uno del numero uno de todos- dijo Black Star sin dejar aparte lo que pensaba

-Entonces¿Qué esperas?- dije mientras sonreía y volteaba a darle mas helado a Allí-chan

-Me ayudaras, hoy le pediré que sea mi esposa- dijo sonriendo muy calmado

-¿En la playa?, vaya mi mejor amigo torpe se ha convertido en un romanticon- dije mientras tomaba un poco de café con una sonrisa burlona

-Mira quien lo dice, el que ya es tan cariñoso con Maka sin decirle sus sentimientos aun- dijo burlon Black Star

-Bien, mejor vámonos, las chicas estarán esperándonos- dije mirando el reloc que marcaba 12: 30

Caminamos en silencio, o mas bien en mas silencio que de costumbre, por que Black Star le contaba a la pequeña Allí-chan que el era el numero uno y bla bla bla, si black Star supiera que yo pensé eso seguramente me diría que tengo celos de padre, lo cual no estaría totalmente equivocado yo quería mucho a Allí-chan tanto como a mi propia hija

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la playa observe como Maka nos esperaba con una ropa demasiado veraniega a mi parecer, varios chicos la observaban con deseo y eso me enojo bastante.

Llegue rápido a ella y le dije en voz alta, como queriendo decir que maka ya estaba ocupada

-Maka, la pequeña tiene hambre, te parece si mejor come y luego le cambiamos su pequeño trajecito

-Claro Soul, pero no debes hablar tan alto- dijo Maka mientras tomaba a la pequeña de mis brazos

-¡Papa¡- grito mi pequeña Allí-chan como entendiendo lo que quería que hiciera

-No pasa nada Allí-chan ya estas con mama mira- dijo Maka mientras se señalaba a si misma, arruinando todas las intenciones que tenían esos que la miraban, aunque pensándolo mejor yo también me le quede viendo y como no, estaba con un pequeño short de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes pegada, la cual dejaba ver que debajo de ella traia su traje de baño

-Ehh Maka, olvide mi traje de baño- dije pensando en mi traje al verla a ella con el suyo

-Yo lo traje, ven y ahora te lo doy

Maka Pov

Cuando llego Soul me di cuenta inmediatamente que no le gustaba para nada que los chicos posaran su mirada en mi pero eso me encantaba, el tenia celos, lo cual me decía que le gustaba, aunque el no lo admitiera aun

-Maka, la pequeña tiene hambre, te parece si mejor come y luego le cambiamos su pequeño trajecito

-Claro Soul, pero no debes hablar tan alto-Dije para despistar a Soul y hacerle pensar que aun no me había dado cuenta de que tenia celos, tome a la pequeña de sus brazos y como si ella supiera lo que tramaba Soul …

-¡Papa!- dijo un poco desesperada Allison, he de reconocer que es muy lista

-No pasa nada Allí-chan ya estas con mama mira- dije mientras me señalaba a mi misma y los chicos que se la habían pasado observándome desde que llege apartaban sus miradas resignadas, logre distinguir una sonrisa de satisfacion de Soul y casi al instante logre ver su sonrojo mientras miraba lo que traia puesto

-Ehh Maka, olvide mi traje de baño-dijo mientras volteava la cara como intentando que su sonrojo se fuera con el viento

-Yo lo traje, ven y ahora te lo doy – había pensado en la mañana que el se olvidaría de el suyo

-Cada vez parecen mas una pareja de recién casados con su pequeña hija- dijo Black Star observándonos, hasta ahora no había echo mucho relajo por lo cual me asuste un poco, pero me tranquilize, quizá se trataba de el echo de que saliera con Tsubaki a escondidas.

Hace un tiempo ella llego con migo y me conto todo, una chica no puede guardar secretos para siempre y mas si es sobre el amor, es casi imposible, asi que siendo yo la mas discreta en esas cosas me lo comento a mi.

Fuimos a cambiar a Allison y también Soul se cambio , cuando salimos vimos que todos habían llegado y nos pusimos cada quien en lo suyo, Soul y yo llevamos a la pequeña Allison al mar, Kid y Chrona se la pasaban haciendo un castillo de arena mientras Kid mandaba a Chrona y esta solo decía "No se lidiar con ello", pero parecía como si se fuera a formar una nueva cuato a Liz y a Patty, pues Liz estaba sentada cerca de un paraguas que había traido Tsubaki y Patty, estaba comiendo un helado y riéndose de Kid y Chrona. Hubo un momento en el que perdi de vista a Black Star y Tsubaki y cuando llegaron anunciaron que se iban a casar,lo cual en muchos excluyéndonos a Soul, Allison y a mi de loas sorprendidos.

-Felicidades Tsubaki- simplemente le dije mientras tomaba a Allison de brazos y me la llevaba a sentarse para que tomara su biberón de jugo. Cada quien hizo sus respectivas preguntas a Tsubaki y Black Star pero todos estábamos felices por ellos

-Ne Maka ven un segundo sin la pequeña- dijo Patty con una mirada de que hiba a hacer una travesura pero deje pasarlo por esta ocacion y deje a Allison con Soul

En cuanto llegamos al mar, Patty nos empujo a Tsubaki y a Mi en el mar y supuestamente dijo que era por ocultar ese tipo de información, lo cual solo logro que nosotras devolviéramos el castigo y empezamos a jugar bajo la mirada de los chicos .Cuando llegue de nuevo cerca de Soul y Allison me quite la playera que estaba empapada

-Ehh- dijo con un tono de nerviosismo Soul

-¿Qué sucede?- dije voltenado a verlo y este solo aparto la vista muy sonrojado

Soul Pov

Cuando vi a maka regresar de su "castigo" me incomode un poco al verla quitarse la playera

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo mientras volteaba a verme y puedo decir que todos estos años estaba equivocado al llamarla plana, la visión que tenia de ella era hermosa, el cabello suelto y revuelto, el short medio abierto y un poco huango por lo mojado que estaba y el vikini que traia era realmente revelado y pude ver un poco de sus pequeños pero encantadores pechos, todo esto mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban por su nívea piel, trague un poco de saliva y volte hacia algún otro punto, si seguía viéndola mis institos de hombre reaccionarían.

General Pov

Todos fueron a sus casas como correspondía en la tarde, alegando que no era bueno que Allison estuviera mucho tiempo bajo el sol y cuando llegaron vieron que estaban esperándolos Shinigami-sama, Spirit y dos personas

Soul Pov

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte mientras tomaba con un poco de fuerza a la pequeña Allí-chan

-Soul-kun, les estábamos esperando, estas personas y nosotros tenemos que hablar con ustedes- dijo muy serio Shinigami-sama

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto nerviosa Maka, los años que había pasado con ella no eran en valde y podía distinguir cuando se sentía nerviosa

- Nosotros somos los nuevos padres de Allison- dijo la señora entre feliz y un poco ansiosa

-No, nosotros la cuidaremos- dijo Maka mientras me quitaba de los brazos a Allison

-Maka, la señora no puede tener hijos y cuando se entero de que Allison estaba esperando a quien alguien la adoptase vino con nosotros y no podemos hacer nada- dijo resignado Spirit

-Mama, Papa, Buelito- dijo con tono de tristesa Allí-chan

-Lo siento pequeña, nosotros no somos tus padres, pero te queremos como si lo fueras, ellos serán tus padres, no te preocupes , son buenas personas- dije intentando contener mis sentimientos

Los señores tomaron a Allison y Shinigami-sama nos pidió que les diéramos lo que había estado ocupando Allí-chan, entramos al departamento y les dimos todo, dijeron que vendrían de nuevo por lo que faltaba, Spirit solo se dedico a consolar un poco a maka que se encontraba inexpresiva desde que dijeron que se llevarían a Allí-chan. Cuando nos quedamos solos, Maka fue a darse un baño y yo a cambiarme

-Maka, no te preocupes, en un futuro tu tendras hijos, además Shinigami-sama dijo que ellos vivian cerca del Shibusen, por lo cual podremos verla muy seguido- dije intentando consolarla un poco, o por lo menos que llorara, no quería verla en ese estado, pareciera que nada le importara

-Soul,¿Por qué nos la quitaron? Eramos tan felices los tres juntos, como una familia, y si se que se debe sentir mal la señora que no puede tener hijos, pero…¿Por qué a Allison? Hay muchos huérfanos.. y.. y- dijo Maka por primera vez y empezó a llorar

-ya, ya tranquila- dije mientras la abrazaba de modo que estubieramos comodos- en un futuro tendremos hijos ya lo veras

-Pero cada quien por su parte, por que yo estoy segura de que no me amas tanto para casarte conmigo y tener hijos – dijo Maka que seguía llorando

-¿Quién dijo que no te amo?... Escucha bien Maka, no es el mejor momento para decir que te amo, pero asi es, lo he hecho dese hace tanto tiempo que perdi la cuenta y si, quiero casarme contigo y tener hijos, pero tu… igual y sientes algo por otra persona

-¡Te equivocas! Yo solo te quiero a ti, ati y a nadie mas- dijo mientras dejaba de llorar y me miraba a los ojos.

En ese momento solo me fui acercando a ella mientras nos fundíamos en un beso calido y tierno que habíamos estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Bueno aquí lo dejamos, es muy importante este ultimo capitulo y como los hice esperar de mas quise darles un regalo haciéndolo mas grande de lo que normalmente, gracias a todos los que han seguido con esta historia, uhmm quizá suba un epilogo pero no se, decidirá mi sueño de hoy, bueno uhmm que mas ahh me siento totalmente feliz por haber terminado y también por haberlo echo,como ya les había mencionado subiré otras cosas pero, por ahora me consentrare en mi examen de admicion a la prepa que es el 24 de junio después de esa fecha, no mas bien en esa fecha are Get My Soul el de la luna de miel y la boda pues lo are en mis tiempos libres, osea en los viernes que casi nunca tengo nada que hacer.

Sin mas me despido esperando que esta no sea la ultima vez que nos veas chaitop n.n


	7. ¿Me aceptas? EPILOGO

Bueno, primero que nada, GOMEN, lo siento es que realmente había empezado a escribir, pero mi cargador quiso hacérmela de aguacate y no dejarme publicar ni seguir escribiendo por mucho tiempo, realmente me deprimí mucho y mas por que varias personas han estado esperando que continúe y mas que acabe este Fic para poder dar inicio a los Fic que tengo pendientes a partir de este. Para mi muy mala suerte tengo muchos compromisos por a ver terminado la secu, porque si ya me dieron los papeles (Yahooo) y pues no podre seguir rápido pero haré lo que pueda y escribiré en cada momento que tenga, Bueno ya sin aburrirlos más…

Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T pero algún día seré capaz de crear personajes iguales a los que todos admiraran Muajaja (?) xD ok igual no pero espero que disfruten este pequeño Epilogo.

* * *

Maka Pov

Una semana… Si ya había pasado una semana desde que nos quitaron a nuestra pequeña Allison, y también desde que Soul y yo éramos novios, no estaba muy segura al principio de lo que pasaría después que nos quitaran a Allison, porque después de todo ya no teníamos escusa para dormir en la misma cama, pero una vez mas Soul me tomo desprevenida…

_Flas back _

_-Soul- intente decir algo después de ese gran beso lleno de los sentimientos que teníamos guardados desde hace mucho tiempo_

_-Shh, no hay que decir nada - casi al instante Soul se bajo un poco y me tomo en brazos dirigiéndose a paso lento pero constante hacia nuestra habitación _

_-Pero… Soul…- me recostó en la cama y empezó a besar mi frente, luego fue bajando por mis mejillas, sus labios fríos y un poco secos, pero sin duda deseosos me estaban causando un éxtasis del cual difícilmente podría salir si no lo detenía ahora- No estoy lista para esto Soul- dije cortando el ambiente que se estaba creando _

_-Lo sé… y te esperare, pero me gusta besar a mi novia- dijo mientras se acurrucaba entre mi pecho _

_-¿Novia?...- pregunte al aire al sentir que se abrazaba a mas a mi_

_-Claro, la boda podría esperar un poco- de repente sentí que algo caliente mojaba mi playera _

_-¿Soul?- me espante al saber que estaba llorando, el no era mucho de llorar _

_-La voy a extrañar… mucho- empezó a llorar con más fuerza y yo también empecé a llorar haciendo que nuestros llantos y lamentos aumentaran uniformemente._

_FIN FLASBACK_

Después de llorar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo ambos nos dormimos y dejamos que el calor que emitían nuestros cuerpos nos consolaran de forma silenciosa… durante la semana los señores que se habían llevado a Allison vinieron por las cosas de ella que aun quedaban en nuestra casa, y cada vez que venían traían consigo a Allison y pues de cierto modo nos reconfortaba el hecho de saber que los nuevos padres serian buenos.

Soul Pov

A pesar de que se llevaran a nuestra pequeña Allí-chan, Maka y yo logramos sobrevivir de una manera buena, nos hicimos novios y pues ya estoy esperando a que llegue mañana pues para la propuesta de matrimonio tengo planeado algo súper grande.

General Pov

[Suena en la radio] es un día soleado, toda la ciudad se encuentra animada y mas los pequeños por que el día de hoy inician las vacaciones, esperemos que todos se encuentren con ganas de salir a divertirse, porque hoy realmente no es un día para estar acostados …[Deja de sonar repentinamente]

-¿Cuál es tu afán de despertarnos temprano Maka?- pregunto molesto un peli blanco mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su novia

-Te recuerdo cariño que fuiste tú el que pidió que pusiera el despertador- dijo con los ojos cerrados pero despierta y molesta peli-rubia

Maka Pov

-Ahh… si… ya lo recuerdo….lo siento-se paro rápidamente para evitar el Maka-chop que le tocaba-Maka, cielo, te preparare el desayuno, mientras ¿Por qué no te das un baño relajante?- me dijo una vez estuvo bastante lejos mío.

-cariño, no se tu, pero sería conveniente que usaras esto- le avente una camiseta de las que solía dejar tiradas en el piso a la hora de buscar los pantalones que usaba para dormir- te puedes quemar- termine de decir y me pare para empezar a vestirme.

-Gracias cielo, eres muy linda- me dijo y se fue, seguramente con dirección a la cocina.

Realmente no podía creer que hoy fuéramos a ayudarle a encontrar un buen vestido de bodas a Tsubaki, y por el tono en el cual lo había dicho Liz sabía con certeza que terminaríamos por comprar nuestros vestidos los vestidos de las damas de honor

Me pare de nuestra cama y empecé a decidir que usaría, no es que yo fuera una de esas chicas que gusta de arreglarse pero desde que Allison llego empecé a tomarle gusto a escoger el tipo de ropa que usaría cada día.

Al final, me decidí por una falda normal de tablas, unas calcetas hasta arriba de las rodillas y una camiseta que caía por mis hombros también blanca, fui directo a darme una dicha…

Soul Pov

Maka se había vuelto menos salvaje desde que nuestra pequeña Allí-chan se fue y empezamos a salir. Realmente no adoraba cocinar, pero era algo que aria sin dudas si ella me sonreía, prepare algo rápido y fácil, hot cakes, era fácil porque había decidido comprar masa para hacerlo embotellada, en cuanto termine de prepararlos fui en dirección a nuestra habitación para cambiarme, había escuchado que las chicas irían de compras y eso por ende significaba que los chicos y yo también iríamos de compras. En cuanto entre a la habitación mi corazón empezó a latir de una forma bastante apresurada y sentí como mi cara ardía, producto quizá de un sonroja miento bastante avanzado

-!AHHH¡ Pervertido afuera- grito mala mientras yo salía con el "Pequeño Soul" preparado para cantar el himno y no era por nada. Si con el paso de los años, a mi amada se le fue quitando lo plana, pero ahora lo sabía con mayor precisión, puesto que mis ojos habían sido testigos de ello, en el cuarto hace apenas unos segundos la había visto con un pequeño pero he de decir encantador brassiere blanco con encajes morados y unas bragas tipo bóxer pequeñas y ajustadas que se le marcaban en el esplendor de sus blancas y tersas piernas, y con el cabello mojado dejando que todas las gotas que del largo y sedoso cabello caían dando el mismo recorrido que mis manos ansiaban en este momento, caminando por sus lindos pechos… uhg ¡DIOS! Tengo que dejar de pensar en ello esto es demasiado para mí

Maka Pov

Había terminado de vestirme después de ese aterrador "Incidente" que habíamos tenido Soul y yo, no es que el no me hubiera visto casi desnuda, después de todo en las peleas a veces terminaba con varias prendas desgarradas y no era momento adecuado de preocuparse por quien me viera, pero esto era diferente, como iba a ir con Liz ella seguramente se metería en el probador conmigo para asegurarse que me pusiera el vestido y necesitaba llevar ropa interior buena, porque si no ella sería capaz de llevarme a comprar tangas y cosas así y no lo iba a permitir, pero tampoco esperara que Soul me encontrase así. Ya estaba lista para salir y disculparme con Soul porque yo bien sabía que no era su culpa pero por dios ¿Qué podía hacer? Si tu novio con el cual por cierto te encantaría casarte y tener una muy fogosa noche de bodas te viera así y tu cuerpo empezara a necesitarlo… yo definitivamente no me dejaría llevar por las lujurias del cuerpo, yo no tendría se... cof cof con él hasta después de casarme.

Salí de la habitación y Soul curiosamente se encontraba en el baño haciendo quien sabe qué y no necesitaba saberlo así que le hable desde la puerta

-Soul…-dije con voz tenue pero asegurándome de que pudiera oírme- yo… quería disculparme por lo de hace rato no fue tu culpa y yo…

-!Ahh¡ Maka… no te preocupes, debí… debí tocar- su voz se escuchaba medio cortada y con respiración agitada

-Soul, yo me adelantare he iré con Tsubaki, nos vemos más tarde, gracias por el desayuno, me llevare uno para irme comiendo- dije mientras escapaba literalmente del lugar sabía muy bien lo que Soul estaba haciendo y eso…! Ahh ¡

Soul Pov

-¡Por fin!- grite mientras podía destapar el baño, antes de eso Maka me había pedido disculpas y se fue demasiado rápido, espero que no se haya enterado de que el simple olor a hot cakes me había causado indigestión. Como Maka ya se había ido me arregle rápido y Salí a ver si mis amigos ya se encontraban en el lugar indicado, realmente tenía que golpear a Kid mira que hacer que nos viéramos a las 8:00 de la mañana por ser una hora simetría uff que horror, seguramente Black Star llegaría tarde como toda su vida haciendo enojar a Kid.

Camine hasta que pude observar como Kid estaba esperando contando los segundos que llegábamos tarde como siempre

-Hey Kid- grite para llamar su atención -¿Cómo andas?- pregunte mientras intentaba distraer su atención del reloj

-Hola Soul- simplemente dijo y en cuanto llego Black Star…bueno ya sabrán se hizo una peleadera-Ahh con la tontería de este asimétrico olvide decirles que en la noche a las 8:00 Liz dijo que aria una fiesta de compromiso para Tsubaki y el asimétrico este- con toda la calma del mundo dijo Kid

-perfecto, oye Black te molesta si utilizo tu fiesta para proponerle matrimonio a Maka- solté de sopetón

-¿¡Pero qué barbaridad estás diciendo! Es demasiado pronto- se altero un poco Kid

-No me molesta, pero más te vale que no arruines la fiesta del gran y magnifico BLACK STAR- grito , realmente desde que se le propuso a Tsubaki dejo de ser tan escandaloso pero el ego no se iva y aun gritaba un poco su nombre -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Mas te vale que sea simétrico- intervino Kid resignándose a seguirnos la corriente

Maka Pov

Como ya lo había previsto Liz nos llevo a comprar ropa pero nos dijo que también tendríamos una fiesta una fiesta en donde los chicos iría y al parecer a Liz se le ocurrió la gran idea de tentar a Soul debido al tipo de vestido que llevaba.

Al parecer había hecho que un grupo hiciera todos los arreglos antes de las 8:00 (idea propuesta de Kid) para la fiesta y nosotras nos dedicaríamos a un día de spa.

Soul Pov

Habiamos estado todo el dia afuera haciendo el tonto esperando a que pasara el tiempo, lo único que si merecía toda la atención de este chico cool fue cuando fuimos a comprar el anillo de Maka.

Cuando llegaron las 6 nos fuimos a arreglar a mi casa por que la mancion de kid la iban a usar las chicas y sinceramente quería prepararme mentalmente digo yo amo mucho a maka y ella merece lo mejor.

Nami Pov[se lo que estarán pensando "Autora rara" yo también lo pienso xD]

Los chicos estaban bastante guapos y sinceramente podía notarse desde lejos que iban a todas a ligar, o mínimo a hacer de galán por que dos de ellos ya tenían novia y el tercero estaba que se moría por una peli rosa, llegarona la fiesta tal cual se planeaba, curiosamente temprano gracias a Kid, cuando llegaron vieron a muchas personas casi todas del Shibusen, seguramente liz se había encargado de invitarlos a todos, y ellos se encontraban medio aturdidos por que no encontraban a sus damitas[xDD lo sé estoy loca]

-¡Pero que desastre este lugar es completamente asimétrico!- se imaginaran quien fue el que lo dijo

-Y ya vas a empezar rayitas- le contesto su compiche

Soul simplemente se limito a observar los alrededores a ver si encontraba a su novia a la autentica dueña de su corazón y de su vida , pero encontró a la mas preciosa niña de su corazón

-Allí-chan- grito y fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña sentadita comiendo un dulce que seguramente le obsequiaron y en cuanto estuvo en frente de ella la cargo y empezó a hacerle mimos - mi pequeña lindura ¿Cómo estas?- decía como un verdadero padre

-ahh Soul-kun buenas noches- escuho decir a la señora rockbell la nueva madre de Allison

-Buenas noches señora Rockbell ¿Cómo se ha portado Allison?- pregunto soul con seriedad dejando los mimos por un minuto

-Pues realmente es bueno encontrarte en este lugar Soul, la pequeña no quiere hablar, escuchamos que hablaba con ustedes, pero con nosotros simplemente no desea hablar estoy muy preocupada

-Bueno quizá sea por cuestiones de querer, por que ya hablaba y hasta caminaba, además…-queria continuar pero la pequeña tomo con su pequeña manita la cara de Soul

-Papa- menciono dulcemente la pequeña y después sonrio y levanto su otra manita a la señora- Lutia- dijo y sonrio

-¿Lutia?- pregunto curioso Soul a la pequeña la cual solo asintió con la cabeza

-Ese es mi nombre- dijo la señora mientras empezaba a soltar lagrimas-¿Por qué con nosotros no hablas?¿A caso te tratamos mal?¿No te damos lo que quieres?- preguntaba directamente hacia la niña

-Quiza por que por el momento tuvo mas contacto con nosotros- dijo una voz diferente en la espalda de Soul

-¡Mama¡- dijo A llison mientras estiraba sus bracitos hacia Maka que se encontraba perfecta en su vestido

-Allison debes ellos son tus nuevos padres y debes de decirles mama y papa, nosotros seguiremos en contacto contigo pero se buena niña y has lo que te piden ¿si?- pregunto con una sonrisa maka-Ahora ve con tu mama Allison- le entrego la niña a la señora rockbell -¿Dónde esta su esposo señora?

-ahh pues el no pudo venir conmigo debido a un problema en su trabajo pero llegara mas tarde

-uhmm ya veo- le dijo maka mientras volteaba a ver a Soul que se encontraba haciendo señas por lo alto con su brazo-¿Qué haces Soul?- en eso vinieron corriendo Black Star y Patty tirando en la pisina a Maka y a su vez cosigo a Soul

Debajo del agua soul abrazo fuertemente a maka y ella simplemente quería soltarse y subir, pero el le hizo señas con la cabeza de que esperara un segundo y saco rápido pero con problemas de su bolsillo una cajita, Maka abrió grandes los ojos y se fijo en esa caja que a la vez se abria y mostraba un hermoso anillo, ella solamente asintió con la cabeza y abrazo a Soul para besarse bajo el agua mientras subían en busca de aire, claro después de terminar el beso

-¿No pudiste hacer una propuesta mas normalita? mira que arruinarme el vestido- decía Maka con un tono enojado pero con una sonrisa en la cara

-fue un accidente- dijo escusandose el

-¡HEY SOUL LO HIZE BIEN,¿TE ACEPTO?- grito Soul haciendo que la escusa que acababa de dar fuera en caída

-Imbesil- le dijo Maka con una sonrisa

-¿Me aceptas?-pregunto Soul

-si- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de undirse en un beso en el cual a la mitad todos empezaron a aplaudir y después de eso se cambiaron y la fiesta siguió todo tal cual lo planeado dejando fijada la fecha de boda de Tsubaki

* * *

Y tan tan… este es el final de este fic, waa que alegría enserio esto me daba unos remordimientos, por que quede en terminarlo desde hace tiempo pero entre cosa y cosa no lo terminaba pero buehh gracias a todos los que me leyeron y espero que sigan en los próximos que are por que enserio este es el principio de muchos muchos años de una historia larga, bueno sin mas que decir me despido diciendo que los que quieran ver el vestido de Maka y Allison y el anillo que Soul le dio visiten mi profile

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
